little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Loki (Witches of Midgard-verse)
Loki is an ancient legendary Jötunn who once a honorary Norse God who prone to switch his allegiance very often before ultimately became the God of Destruction worshipped by Naglfar. He serves as the greater scope villain of Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard, with his current incarnation Juno acted as the main antagonist of oncoming second cour of the series. Personality & Character Loki was a Jötunn, son of Farbauti and Laufey. In spite of being a jötunn, he became allies with Norse Gods for a time, until he unveiled his true malevolent nature through tricking Hodr into killing Baldr, alarming the gods about calamity he would bring upon Nine Realms along with his most powerful children, Hel, Fenrir, and Jormungand. Following his imprisonment by the gods and dark prophecy about his destiny in Ragnarok became known, humanity grew to fear him that they began to refer him as God of Destruction. When Ragnarök came, Loki, along with his Jötnar brethren, waged war against the Gods of Asgard, leaving humanity in disarray and without the guidance to survive the widespread disaster all over the Nine Worlds. But then, Nine Olde Witches appeared and used their powers to ensure humanity's survival in those dark times. Said action earned them the Gods of Asgard's respect as much as contempt from the Jötnar. Outraged by this, Loki deliberately brought his and his brethren's war against the Gods to Midgard and even coerced the Great Lindworm, the progenitor of Dragons, to his cause in order to destroy them as well. When the latter endeavor failed with the legendary serpent sided with his enemies instead, Loki remained indifferent, as he already viewed it with great contempt as much as with the rest of his enemies and humanity in general. To his utter dismay, Loki met his end at hands of combined efforts of both his nemesis Heimdallr and the Great Lindworm, but not without striking both his hated foes down. His actions in murdering the latter came close in ensuring the destruction of all cosmos, for Great Lindworm's death would release an abundance of dark energies from its very being and threaten to ravage Midgard and beyond. Even so, the Nine Olde Witches managed to prevent the worst by purifying said energies with that of Yggdrasil, leading to the creation of Pomokai Holoholonas. After his death, Loki's surviving body parts were taken by Thapoli to further their experiment in developing alternate source of Solais Metal. Many Valkyrie Armors and Blades were crafted from the fallen god's hide, but none of them able to match those which crafted from scales of Great Lindworm in terms of power and quality. Following the discovery of alchemical means to process the same but better alloy, Thapoli stopped relying on Loki's body parts in mass-producing Solais Metal-based weaponry and sealed them away at Franang's Falls. Unknown to everyone in Midgard, Loki has reincarnated himself as a young jötunn-human hybrid named Juno 17 years prior to events of Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard, who was originally under the care of Ramzan Manbavaran. While looking for mushrooms, the elderly Manbavaran unintentionally injured herself at the forest near her orphanage, at which her blood dripped onto the fossilized remains of Loki's fossilized arm. The disembodied limb soon awakened and assimilate the blood into itself, before regenerating into a seemingly human baby who then adopted by Ramzan, oblivious with her dark nature. Skills & Abilities *'Jötunn Physiology': Unlike the Norse Gods, Loki was a Jötunn, transcendant entities that are natural enemies to Gods of Asgard. **'Supernatural Strength': As a Jötunn, Loki possesses strength greater than any humans, enough to challenge other transcendant beings such as the gods and Great Lindworm. **'Supernatural Speed': As a Jötunn, Loki was said to be faster than even normal humans. **'Supernatural Healing': Any injuries Loki sustained stated to be healed quickly like other Jötnar. **'Supernatural Durability': Being a Jötunn, Loki's bodily tissues are substantially harder than even dragons and Titans of Midgard that he greatly resistant against conventional weapons. **'Immortality': Unlike the Gods of Asgard who rely on apples of Idunn to maintain their immortality, Loki can potentially live forever as long as he not fatally injured and any of his surviving body parts remain intact. Should he killed, he would regenerate a new body from any of his said disembodied body parts, which means destroying them all would be the only means to completely destroy him. **'Reincarnation': Through regenerating an entire body from his surviving arm that awakened by Ramzan's blood, Loki reincarnated himself into a human-Jötunn hybrid girl named Juno who retained memories of her past self. *'Magic': Like other Jötnar, Loki wield immense magic greater than any witches in Midgard, with only Nine Olde Witches that barely matched his strength. **'Flame Magic': According to some versions about his myth, Loki was said to capable of manipulating fire at will. Though this actually stemmed from his confusion with Logi, the actual personification of fire in Norse Mythology, Sucy and Juno (Loki's reincarnated self) argued that this was actually a half-truth; Loki DOES capable of manipulating fire since he learned it from Logi himself. Unlike Logi however, Loki discovered the means of weaponizing his own blood with Flame Magic where the end result being his signature weapon Fireblood Shard. **'Earth Magic': Loki possessed remarkable skill in Earth Magic, as he used this ability to form exoskeletal armor around his body out of solid rock put together and reinforced by magic. **'Illusory Magic': Loki can magically created illusions to confuse others in order to trick them. The great mastery over both this magic and metamorphosis magic earned him his reputation as the trickster god. **'Metamorphosis Magic': Loki can magically alter the appearance of either himself, others, and even objects to help him fool others. The great mastery over both this magic and illusory magic earned him his reputation as the trickster god. *'Charisma': Loki was stated to be charismatic, able to win over his allies and enemies' trust to him. Tools & Weapons *'Fireblood Shard': Loki's weapon of choice. Created from his blood that crystallized into innumerable, volatile shard form with Flame Magic he learned from Fire Jötunn Logi, he can unite these shards into powerful constructs he wills, including flying blades, defensive barriers, hammers, energy cannons, and even a small fortress around himself for protection. These shards are incredibly sharp, capable of cutting through Valkyrie Armors and durable hide of a dragon on ease like a hot knife through butter, making them a devastating weapon that can challenge even Great Lindworm. Notes & Trivia *Though he mostly known as male, Loki is a genderfluid Jötunn, which means he can switch between genders at will, ability that the used to reinforces his many disguises. ** As with in myths, Loki's genderfluid nature enabled him to become mother of eight-legged horse-Jötunn hybrid named Slepnir. In fanfic series proper however, Loki deliberatedly conceived Slepnir so the horse's Jötunn nature drove it to wreaking havoc on Asgard until Odin subdue it and tamed it into his steed. *As some elements of Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard series references tokusatsu series GARO, Loki (and his reincarnated self Juno)'s ability to create fireblood shards into powerful constructs and being one of source of magical metal to create powerful suits of armor utilized by the protagonists of the series as well as having his bodyparts scattered around the world referenced Zedom, the legendary Horror from Ryūga-verse continuity of the series. *Ancient Loki's illustration of the page is taken from an 16th-century Icelandic manuscript (SÁM 66). *Loki's curved horns and green and yellow cloth on his armor references Marvel Cinematic Universe series' depiction of Asgardian supervillain Loki, whereas the design of his head (including the helmet) references Mega-Kaiju from Pacific Rim: Uprising. Category:Villains Category:Creatures & Plants Category:OC Category:Characters Category:Witches of Midgard-verse